Primordial Love
by Deed101
Summary: Being the unfortunate child of two villains, life was not very easy for Dwayne. To top it off, having a quirk that reminds every one of his parents. Oh joy. But maybe, there's someone in this world, a monster like him, that can tame him. The explodey, blowing up kind. [Katsuki Bakugou x Male!OC]


**Primordial Love**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Prologue**

 ***I don't own copyright to the anime or manga, except for my own plot!***

 _Hell..._

 _This is what this place is...No doubt about it..._

 _Does anyone even know that I'm here?_

 _Aren't parents supposed to care for their children?_

 _What changed?_

 _Why did it have to be me?_

 _Why couldn't I just have a normal life?_

 _Why do they always hurt me?_

 _Why me?_

 _Why?_

* * *

The Guionu Laboratory.

One of the most famous laboratories in the country. People all over Japan on other neighboring countries would come here, rather for quirk business or just for the heck of it. The employees were nice and respectful, the technology was stable and non-scary looking, and the bosses...Yes, two bosses.

Mr. Ken Guionu and Mrs. Sada Guionu.

Ken Guionu is the head boss of the laboratory. He has black hair, brown eyes and fair skin. His quirk is Microscope, and it helps him see and determine who has a quirk and who doesn't. What distinguishes him from Quirk Assembly buildings is that his quirk also tells exactly what age a person's quirk will manifest. Sada Guionu is the wife and co-boss of Ken. She has long purple hair, black eyes, and tan skin. Her quirk is Empathize, and it helps her take away patients' stressful emotions and gives them positive emotions. But they don't know that she instead gets their emotions.

The Guionu couple were very well-known around Japan, appealing to the hearts of everyone, almost like All Might. They always knew what to say, how to say it and when to say it.

"Hey Tomiji-san, are you feeling down? Well, maybe you should look up!" Said man looked up to see his boss, Mr. Guionu, standing over him.

"Haha. Very funny again, Mr. Guionu." He then grinned and walked away. Tomiji chuckled and then turned to see a fellow employee with him.

"Boss back with the jokes?"

"Yea. But I gotta say, he's funny. Hilariously funny."

"Can't argue with that. Best boss I ever had." Tomiji hummed in agreement.

"Ouch!" An employee, Takara, exclaimed in pain. She put her finger in her mouth to ease it, and saw Mrs. Guionu walking toward. "Ah, Mrs. Guionu!"

"Hello, Takara-san. You probably need to go to the infirmary. That could get infected, no?"

"Oh, I don't want to slack of-" she started but was cut off by Guionu. "It's fine. Just go and get that taken care of, ok?"

"Yep!" _Wow! Boss is so nurturing, and I always feel so calm around her. I mustn't let her down! I need to step my game up!_

To everyone, they seemed like the best power couple in the world. But they just couldn't realize they were all being played.

* * *

"I can't believe how idiotic these people are. And stop telling those irritating jokes!" Mrs. Guionu said to husband.

"Just trying to play my role, dear. Besides, we have more things that need our attention." He then walked over to a one-view window to look at what was inside, causing himself to sneer. They were the keys to his plan, but it was not nearing success. He was getting quite impatient. Each day is wasted, and there's a chance they could be discovered.

He went to the connecting door and entered, seeing a dozen women huddled together, all were bruised and all were pregnant.

"STAY AWAY FROM US, YOU MONSTER!" One woman yelled.

"You got what you want, why are we still here?!"

"I hope you and your wife rot in hell!"

Mr. Guionu smiled and said, "Ladies, not so fast. We still have a lot of time to spend together. I mean you still have to give birth." Did they really think he was going to let them free? Of course not, they know and seen too much to be in public. He could easily dispose of them if need be.

While in his thoughts, one of the women decided to risk it all and make a break for the door. As fast as her body could carry her, she neared the door until she saw Mrs. Guionu in the doorway with a smirk and slowed to a stop.

She raised her hand as it glowed white. "Imagine: Blood Harvester!"

In a bright light, a grotesque figure appeared. Its body was very disfigured, and its internal organs were on display for anyone to see. Its sharp claws gleamed in the light, as it stood tall and roared, scaring the other ladies.

With a psychotic grin, Mrs. Guionu gave a simple command. "Kill her."

Without hesitation, the monster obeyed. It repeatedly stabbed its claws in the woman's chest, over and over. The woman's screams and cries came to a stop and as she released her last breath. Mrs. Guionu put her hand over her mouth and said with mock pity, "Aw, too bad."

 **This is Sada Guionu, or the Imagine Villain: Sozo Genshi. Her actual, main quirk is Imagination, which allows her to bring anything in her imagination to reality. The drawbacks of this quirk is that if she is not focused, she could imagine anything against her own will. Also, the bigger the object she imagines, the higher the chance of getting an a cerebral aneurysm.**

The remaining women all cried staring at their dead abductee. Until she was suddenly lit on fire, making them cry even more.

"Now ladies," a deep voice said, making them turn to see a transformed Mr. Guionu in his Savage Soul: Tokage form covered in black fire, "are we going to behave today or not?"

 **This is Ken Guionu, or the Wild Villain: Kemonu Genshi. His actual, main quirk is Savage Soul, which allows to take over the abilities and appearance of ferocious beasts of each animal kingdom for his own use. However, the longer he is in one of his forms, the more chance of his quirk taking over Kemonu himself.**

With both of the Genshis' quirks active, the women could do nothing but watch their former friend burn to ashes.

 _ **9 months later...**_

"Damn it all!" Kemonu exclaimed, throwing multiple files to the wall. "All 13 experiments were a failure! There's a variable I keep missing, but it keeps eluding me!" Another 9 months with the same results. "What is keeping me from creating my Perfect Child?!"

Sozo looked at her husband and then started to pace. "I was for certain that the power enhancing quirk from one of the women would at least have a part in making different results. Seems I was wrong."

Kemonu sat at his desk, thinking of a new plan. What could they do, there has to be a way to get around this. But then, it hit him.

"Your quirk, Sozo!"

"What about it?"

He then gave his wife a grin. "Dispose of the women. I have a plan, but you probably won't like it."

"Hey! Did you hear Mrs. Guionu is pregnant?"

"No way! Really?"

"Wow, I never would have thought!"

That was what Kemonu heard all day in the lab, all the employees congratulating him and his wife. He embraced all the congratulations with smiles and waves. To be honest, he was a little excited, strange as it sounds. After all, his Perfect Child will be here soon.

Sozo growled at Kemonu once he walked through the door. "I can't believe I'm pregnant. This is not what I planned."

"Hehe. Sorry about that, dear. It's just 9 months you have wait. Now remember, always have your quirk on use. If my calculations are correct, the baby should be exactly how we want it to be."

Another 9 months and Kemonu is at a nearby hospital, waiting for his wife to birth his perfect child. The screams he heard for the last 20 minutes came to stop and crying soon pursued. The door opened as a doctor said he could see his wife. As he walked in, he could see Sozo holding a blanket-wrapped baby with a nurse standing next to them.

The nurse smiled and said, "Congratulations, Mr. Guionu. You have a baby boy." After she said this, the baby stopped crying as he laid his eyes upon his father. The baby then gave a small smile as he held one of his father's fingers. Kemonu's eyes glowed a faint orange as he analyzed his son and they widened, as he whispered, "He's the one. This is the perfect child."

"What shall we call him?" Sozo asked after she heard him whisper.

"Dwayne. We will call him Dwayne."

 _ **4 years later...**_

"Hey, where is the boss..es? I need to give them this paperwork about the guy with the fire quirk that came in today." This was Shina, a fairly new employee. She didn't know the regular around the laboratory, but she would know soon.

"I'm pretty sure they're in the basement, but they made it prohibited for anyone to go in there except for themselves."

"Well, this is important. They need to know this. There's a chance this guy can scar himself up if he uses it." Shina insisted. "I'm going anyway."

"Suit yourself." With that, Shina took an elevator to the basement level. Once she was off, she was met with an extremely long hallway with a large door at the end. She huffed, and then proceeded to walk down it. When she neared the door, he could hear a kid crying and screaming for help. She knocked on the door, hearing all the noise cease. She waited 3 more seconds, until the door slammed open.

"What are doing down here?!" Shina gulped and looked up to see Mr. Guionu's furious face staring back at her, veins in various places of his head and neck. Even if she wanted to look behind him in the room, she couldn't with Guionu's huge frame in the doorway.

"S-sorry s-sir, I just nee-,"

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Shina soon decided to run to the elevator to avoid more trouble with her boss, forgetting about the paperwork she brought down. Guess she should've listen to the guy trying to warn her. But she never imagined for the boss to make that face, especially not to his employees.

Kemonu slammed the door and a growl in anger. "That fool! She knows no one is allowed down here! She could have heard the child!"

"Relax, darling. We will just fire her. I managed to shut him up anyway."

Kemonu walked over to a chart that hung on the wall. "How many souls have you added to the boy?" When Dwayne turned 3, both villains had decided that Sozo would imagine the primordial beasts that have long been extinct, while Kemonu would slay them. With concentrated blood of the beasts, they would be injected into his body.

"I've added the Draco soul and the Anubis soul. That should be all 8 souls."

"Excellent. His power should surpass mine in no time. All he needs is our guidance."

They walked down a fleet of stairs to a room filled with giant test tubes. They walked to the center one that glowed a bright purple.

A young boy wrapped in tubes floated in the middle, trapped in a giant tube labeled 'DG'.

 _6 years..._

 _They tortured me for 6 long years..._

 _And for what? To beat some guy called All Might?_

 _Apparently, he's the No. 1 Hero..._

 _And they want me to hate heroes..._

 _But I can't...Not after seeing what they do..._

 _I just hope they can save me..._

"Get up. Today is your physical training." Sozo said as she walked in my room, if you can even call it that. A small bed with a 3-drawer chest full of worn out clothes. Oh yeah, I was treated like a prince. All that's missing is the red carpet instead of a cold, brick floor.

I just...I hate it here. Everyday, it's the same thing. Train, train, train. I can't mess up, or it's punishment. Whether it's physical abuse, mental abuse or psychological abuse, it hurts. But mentally, it hurts the most. Knowing that no one would ever save me, no one would ever want me, and no one would ever want me alive.

But, I am considering it. No one would even care.

I was so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't notice we were at the training center. How they built a training center and lab in the basement of another laboratory was beyond me.

"Go in there and prepare yourself. Your mother will decide what you will be training against."

Nodding, I waited until he turned his back to flip him off and walked in the training field. I wondered what she will have me fight against today. The day before yesterday, she imagined some kind of monkey thing. But it was still hard to kill. My mother's words brought me out my thoughts again.

"Imagine: Robot Army."

On the other side of the field, a group of robots with guns appeared. "GUNS?! REALLY?!" Their only response was for me to transform into my Sabre form. I did just that and with my claws, I began to take out the robots. With my cat-like body, I easily avoided all the shots, which were thankfully not bullets, but lasers.

I grunted as I swiped at the robots around me. Punch after punch, kick after kick, I managed to finish off the robots as my body returned to normal. Just in the nick of time. My body was littered in burns. Guess the adrenaline is helping me.

Just as I was about to leave, my mother commanded, "Imagine: Knight Army," causing me to wide my eyes. I thought I was finished with training!

Before me, a group of knights decked in armor appeared. But that wasn't what was wrong. They were people. Things I usually fought were usually made up. I...I can't attack a person.

"Summon sword." My father commanded me. I hesitated, which caused him to yell. "DO AS I SAY!"

I quickly summoned a sword from the my Titan form as I wasn't strong to fully transforms into it. One of the knights closed in on me as I blocked his strike. He continued to swing his sword at me, making me either dodge or parry.

My mother saw this and screamed for me to attack. I flinched and striked when I saw an opening. My attack landed and the knight yelled in pain as my sword went through his armor and into his stomach. I gasped as I let go of my sword, but the knights took my hesitation for their advantage and striked.

My body was covered in cuts and wounds, and I fell to the ground in pain and exhaustion. The knights were going to give me the final blow until they all disappeared. The door opened and my mother and father walked to me, my father looking at me in disappointment and my mother in disgust.

My mother started to berate me. "Useless. Just useless! You can't even hurt a person!" With every word, she started to stomp me with her foot.

I yelped in pain as I looked at my father with pleading eyes. He put his hand on my mother's shoulder, making me think he not hurt me anymore. But that thought went out my head as he wrapped his hand around my neck and started to choke me. I struggled to breathe as I clutched his hand to pry it off. Of course. How could I think that they would change. This would happen every day.

"Oh son, I know you could better, but you keep disappointing me. Are you really my perfect child?"

"D-dad...p-please...can't...breathe..."

"Maybe time in the tube while help you." He started to drag me towards the exit. No...not again.

"N-no, no, no, no, no! I can still fight! I'm still strong! PLEASE!"

The next day, I was crying in my room, just crying my anguish out. Although it healed my wounds, I could still feel the acid-like liquid burning me, I could still feel the electricity shocking me to the core. I was alone, my father and mother were above me, lying and deceiving everyone that worked in the lab. I could understand, they were good actors, even deceiving the pro-hero's. This was the only time, I could be away from them.

But I think I know what I have to do. To finally be free.

I summoned a small dagger and held it to my neck.

...

...

...

 _C'mon! Do it! What are waiting for?!_

 _What am I doing?_ I dropped the dagger, and began to sob. _I'm not the only one suffering. The souls inside me, they are suffering too. My parents tampered with their rest, and now they're stuck inside me._ My face suddenly became determined. _If I killed myself, not only would my parents win, but I would be letting the beasts down. I will endure this, for them._

As my parents were back down here, they had a guest. It was a orange haired woman, and she was tied up, gagged and she was struggling to get free.

My father came behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Dwayne, meet Shina Najime. She used to be an employee 6 years ago, until we fired her. We caught wind that she has been threatening to reveal our plans by telling the local police we have a child held captive. You don't want that, do you? So, here's something we want you to do. We want you to kill her."

My face instantly lost all its color. Kill her? I can't! I won't! "No!" I yelled as I jumped away from them.

"Are you disobeying me?" My father said as he transformed into his Savage Soul: Tempesta form. I gulped as I stared at my father's strongest form. But I steeled my nerves and continued to defy them.

My father eventually grew tired of my defiance as he raised his hand to attack me, until there was a knock on the door.

I heard a faint " _SMASH!_ " as suddenly the door and wall were destroyed revealing All Might and some policemen.

My father swore and quickly reacted. "Sozo, get Dwayne and escape! I can handle this." He then roared and attacked All Might. I tried to run but my mother tightly grabbed me and ran down a hallway. She came to my bedroom and threw me in. Grabbing my face, she hissed at me saying, "If you even think of escaping, I will make you wish for death after I'm through with you." Ending with a slap to the face. She closed my door, as I could hear her punch in a code in the keypad by the door.

I ran to my door, as I started to cry. All the bravado and adrenaline I had before had already left my body, making me once again feel that helplessness that I was so used to. But suddenly, I could here my mother exclaim a "You!" before I could hear her yelp and then a thud. I wrapped my covers around to protect as I could hear someone destroy the keypad by the door, making it open.

I could hear a voice. "Hey. Is someone there?" I let out a whimper as the person sighed and pulled the sheet off me. "Hey, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you," the person said attempting to calm me down, but it sounded like they could care less. Against my better judgement, I looked up to see a man with long black hair, with cloth and yellow goggles around his neck.

"NO! Don't take me to jail!" I tried to plead my case.

"Quiet kid, you're not going to jail." I stopped crying and looked at the man. "Really?"

"Yes, now stop crying." I rubbed my eyes as he picked me up. Wait, what is he doing? Where is he taking me?!

As he walked out my room, I could see policemen handcuffing my now unconscious mother and dragging her into the main area. Did he do this? As we followed them, I had to ask the man who he was.

To distract me, he had no choice but to answer. "I'm Eraserhead, what's yours?"

"Dwayne."

By that time, we made it to the main area and looked like a tornado ran through it, which was possible since my father could summon natural disasters in that form. But I saw him hand-cuffed, struggling to free himself from All Might who had a tight grip on his shirt.

"It's over for you and Sozo, Kemonu Genshi." I could hear All Might say. "You will immediately be put in prison."

He then looked at me. Oh no, here it comes. I'll be going with them. I put my head into Eraserhead's chest.

"Young Genshi," I looked at him. "I hope you can forgive us for not coming sooner." What?

"W-what are y-," I started, but the woman who was now free spoke. "I told them you were down here."

My eyes widened. I tried to question her, but she spoke again. "When I was fired, I went immediately to the police to tell them about a screaming child. But they didn't believe me because they thought I was just angry I lost my job. But all those years, I insisted that a child was down here. But then I was kidnapped and...now we're here!" So I'm...

I looked at All Might as he said those words I always wanted to hear.

"You are free now."

And with that, I began to cry on Eraserhead as we all left that hellish place I will never have to see again.

* * *

A/N: So yeah, I went the cliche "Villain Spawn" route. But I kept getting ideas, so sorry it's so long. I'm gonna try to make the chapters shorter unless longer ones are more wanted.

So, please read and review. Give me tips on what I can do to help my writing. I always want to improve, even if it's something small.


End file.
